


double trouble couple

by spider_momo



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: Body Part Kinks, Caught in the Rain, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hand Kink, Kinks, Light Dom/sub, Lots of fluff!, Neck Kissing, Non-Explicit Sex, Only One Bed, Romance, Shy Mamoru, Smutember 2019, Usagi's POV, Usamamo Smutember, but like 'only one bed', mild food porn?, questionnable descriptions of food, stuck in a small place, the tropes i used!, they're both in college btw, well more like they chose to be in a small place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-04 14:40:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20472707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_momo/pseuds/spider_momo
Summary: So here she was, staring at Mamoru’s hands with way too much intensity. They were nice hands. They were smooth and weren’t dry or rough. Mamoru had nice, big hands with long fingers and pretty fingernails. Hands like that were probably good for playing the piano or painting or something else delicate like that.But Usagi wanted those pretty, lovely hands to—“Choke me.” Whoops, didn’t mean to say that aloud.Written for Smutember Sailor Moon Addition!





	double trouble couple

**Author's Note:**

> I want to start off by saying kudos to people who do write smut because this was SO challenging for me to write. But I had so much fun and it really made me go outside my comfort zone. I want to thank Floraone for coming up with Sailor Moon tropes for smutember and for encouraging everyone to partake, because there's no way I would have done this otherwise.
> 
> There are no explicit sex scenes (because those are still beyond my capabilities lol). Instead of sexy and smutty, I want to go for a more casual and humorous take. 
> 
> If you've read any of my other works you'll know they're usually very fluffy and full of bad jokes and so is this piece :D. It's basically just a series of loosely related scenes of our favourite couple being cute and awkward and exploring their relationship. All from Usagi's POV because I still am unable to write Mamo's POV :')
> 
> I hope you enjoy! Leave a comment if you'd like, I would love to get some feedback!!

* * *

“You know what I could go for right now? A burger. Like a big, cheesy burger.” 

It’s late in the morning. Usagi can tell because, despite those thick, fancy curtains, light is still abundant, filtering in as pale rays. It’s pleasant and quiet and Usagi wants to capture the moment in an Instagram-worthy picture but her phone is probably dead because she totally forgot to put it on charge last night. In her defence, she was _ very distracted _ last night. 

“One with lots of sauce and grease so that it all just like _ oozes _ on your first bite. And a taco. A good taco. Softshell with a hard shell inside with sour cream and lots of cheese and that sauce that is kinda spicy but like not _ too spicy _.” Usagi arches her back a bit, arms over her head. Stretching always feels so good in the morning, especially if you slept all tight and balled up. It’s refreshing and loosens her up and Usagi feels more awake but still keeps her eyes shut. She savours the warmth from under the sheets, chilly morning air causing goosebumps to form along her bare arms. 

“Oh, and fries. I need fries too. Fries in the burger and in the taco. Actually, wait, no. I want fries on the side, with one of those seven-layer bean dips and nacho cheese. And inside the burger and taco, I want _ mac’n’cheese _—”

“Oh my god, please _ stop. _ That sounds disgusting.” 

Usagi cracks open her eyes and is met with an absolutely gorgeous sight. Mamoru sits crossed-legged on his side of the bed, hair still a ruffled mess, black sweater hanging loosely against his limber frame. Usagi’s eyes drink it all in. Blue eyes that look darker than usual and the soft glow around his inky hair due to the sunlight illuminating him from behind. How his hands disappear beneath the too-long sleeves of his sweater but muscular legs on full display in just his boxers. And before Usagi’s hunger can evolve into _ thirst _, she remembers her fantastic idea for lunch was being insulted.

“Disgusting? Try _ revolutionary _.” Usagi sits up, bouncing lightly on her knees, as if that will spread her enthusiasm to Mamoru. But he looks as unimpressed as he did ten seconds ago. Fortunately, Usagi is no quitter. 

“Okay, okay. No burgers or tacos. How about steak?” 

Mamoru tilts his head with slight interest. “Might be a little early for some steak but—”

“Steak, with spicy ramen. Just the noodles, no broth. And fried jalapeno on top. And takoyaki drizzled with honey mustard and maybe ranch. Oh, and pickles with sriracha—”

“_ And _, your rights to decide on food have been revoked.”

“Mamo-chan!”

“For, like, _ ever _.” 

“You won’t even give it a chance? Wow, didn’t know I was dating a _ coward _.”

“I am actually nauseous after hearing that.” 

Usagi let out a whining sound, crawling into Mamoru’s lap. The chilly September air was just a little too cold, causing her to shiver slightly, now that she had taken the blanket off. Plus, she was just wearing her underwear and Mamoru didn’t turn the heating system on yet because he was a freak of nature who didn’t get cold. 

“What are we supposed to eat then?” Usagi nuzzled closer, enjoying the warmth from Mamoru’s arms and chest. He immediately wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. Mamoru’s sweater felt nice and soft against Usagi’s cheek and Usagi needed to remember to steal some of his fabric softener for herself because all her sweaters always end up rough and scratchy and start pilling and it was just the _ worst _. 

“Have you, by any chance, had an actual vegetable before?”

“_ Mamo-chaaaan” _Mamoru just laughs at Usagi’s despair. 

“Get dressed, we can eat out.” He gently pushes her off but Usagi groans anyways, flopping onto the bed. She tugs the grey comforter tightly around her shoulders, leaving her feet poking out. Usagi can hear Mamoru getting changed somewhere off to the right before exiting the bedroom and her mind replays the events of last night. She lets out a small squeak and pulls the blanket over her head to drown out the world. After a moment Usagi builds up the courage to roll out of bed and heads to the bathroom to freshen up. She splashes water on her face in an effort to cool down her flushed cheeks, but with last nights, um, _ sexual awakening _ suddenly on the forefront of her mind it’s a lost cause. She pressed her cool hands to her face with a groan before fanning herself. She doesn’t even know why she’s so embarrassed. It wasn’t really a big deal. Right?

“Dear god, Usagi. Pull yourself together,” Usagi mumbles tugging on her jeans and smoothing out the tangles in her long hair.

“_ You coming? _” Mamoru calls from the entryway. Usagi takes on more breath, squeezing her eyes shut, trying to calm her rapidly beating heart.

“Coming!” She shouts quickly grabbing Mamoru’s _ Febreze _ bottle and spritzing herself because her clothes don’t smell as fresh as she’d like them to and who doesn’t want to smell like vanilla and cherry blossoms? _ Lifehack _. 

Also, she is way beyond the point of trying to look like a functioning adult in front of Mamoru so she really has nothing to lose.

* * *

Usagi thought she’d be fine once she was distracted with food. And she was, initially. 

Steaming waffles and crepes, with an unholy amount of whipped cream and strawberries, sat in front of her, next to a large hot chocolate with colourful marshmallows. All of which was consumed at an impressively fast pace. Mamoru was still working on his chocolate and banana crepes, which looked equally delicious and Usagi was still kinda hungry and Mamoru didn’t like to eat a lot in the morning anyway so Usagi playfully guided his forkful of crepe to herself which turned out to be _ A Big Mistake _ because suddenly she was staring at Mamoru’s hands trying not to choke on banana chocolate goodness. 

And it’s like...Usagi’s seen Mamoru’s hands before. Many times. They’re sorta attached to him after all. So, it’s not anything novel. But last night brought some _ enlightenment _.

Turns out Tsukino Usagi had a thing for hands. A hand kink, if you will. Also, wrists were included in the hand kink. And maybe, possibly ankles too but she’d have to give that one some more thought. 

So here she was, staring at Mamoru’s hands with _ way _ too much intensity. They were nice hands. They were smooth and weren’t dry or rough. Mamoru had nice, big hands with long fingers and pretty fingernails. Hands like that were probably good for playing the piano or painting or something else delicate like that. 

But Usagi wanted those pretty, lovely hands to— 

“_Choke me._” Whoops, didn’t mean to say that aloud. In public, at least. And Usagi could already picture the oncoming lecture about appropriate public behaviour and lewdness. While Usagi was sorta on the ‘okay with semi-public foreplay’ side, Mamoru was definitely on the ‘no, it gives me anxiety and I _will_ _die_.’ side. Inwardly cringing at her own stupidity, Usagi steeled herself for Mamoru’s reaction, an apology on the tip of her tongue when— 

“You’re choking? Do you need some water?” _ Oh Mamoru, you innocent and obtuse wildflower, you are truly the last pure soul left on this desolate trash planet. _

Usagi sent a thank you to the universe and whatever gods and spirits inhabited it as she slowly drank some iced water, nodding along as Mamoru told her to eat more slowly. She absent-mindedly continues to fantasize about all the wonderful and sinful things Mamoru’s hands could do to her. Otherwise, brunch goes over rather smoothly and they part ways with tender kisses and sweet ‘_ I love you _ ’s.

* * *

Three days later and Usagi was definitely adding ankles to the Kink List. Not _ feet _ , just ankles though. And like, only _ Mamoru’s _ ankles aka the most perfect ankles in the universe, nice and slim with no scars or blemishes. That part was probably because Mamoru never had to walk in heels and does not know the suffering that is a bleeding cut on one’s heel from a shoe strap. It happened one afternoon after she stared at his rolled-up jeans and gazed at how his dark wash jeans were the perfect length. Not too long that the fabric got all bunched up. No, the cuff stopped at the perfect length, Mamoru’s smooth ankles on full display. 

But it wasn’t like a weird kink. She didn’t want to _ do anything _ to them, just admire them. Like, _ damn those are some sexy ankles. _It wasn’t that weird. 

At least that’s what Usagi told Minako over teatime that day. 

“Dude. I love you but I _ really _ do not want to listen to you talk about Mamoru’s freaking ankles when I’m trying to drink my boba tea. Actually, I’d prefer to never have to hear about Mamoru’s ankles ever again, thank you.” 

“Mina_ ko _ . You’re supposed to be helping me.” Usagi groaned, hand wrapped around her own cup of milky rose boba. It was a quaint little tea shop that served tiny French dessert and bubble tea. It had quickly become Usagi’s go-to place when she needed to _ spill the tea _ to one of the girls. Only Minako had appreciated her humour, tragically. 

“Girl, what do you want me to say?” Minako scoffed, flipping her golden hair over one shoulder. Today she sported a bright orange bow that matched her kitten pumps, an off-white romper in between and beige handbag pulling the look together. Between Minako’s killer outfit and Usagi’s own off-shoulder crop top and high-waisted shorts combo, the two were a stunning sight to behold. 

“Just go tell Lover Boy that you’re obsessed with his joints. He’s a med student. I’m sure if you named all the bones in the human hand he'd get all turned on and horny."

Despite the inner turmoil Usagi was facing, she couldn’t help but laugh out loud at that thought. She was sure Mamoru _ would _ be impressed if she could rattle off the names of some bones, but horny was pushing it a bit. 

“So, you don’t think it’s weird though?” Usagi asked with the slightest amount of hesitation. She wasn’t one to normally become shy about any sort of sex talk and honestly, this wasn’t even that big of a revelation. But, sometimes it was still nice to hear from someone else that your sexual desire is not wrong or weird. Usagi blames the patriarchy and its asinine standards when it came to female sexual desire. 

“Nah, you do you, Usa. There are no rules to attraction,” Minako said clearing her throat with a sip of tea, “Don’t be afraid to explore what works for you and what doesn’t. Sex isn’t about being ‘normal’. What pleases you and your partner is what matters. For example, the other night I found out I _ do not _ enjoy being stepped on during sex.”

“Oh my god, was it a bust with the guy that lives below us?”

“_ Total bust _ . What a waste of a night! Honestly, the stepping thing was the most normal part about that guy. _ Major _weirdo vibes.” Minako regaled her failed sexcapade to Usagi and Usagi listened with rapt attention, all wide eyes and shocked gasps. They sipped on their bubble tea, giggling and gossiping the afternoon away. 

_ There are no rules to attraction, _ Usagi recalled on her way home, swinging her tote bag merrily. Talking to Minako was always a sure-fire way to boost her mood and Usagi truly did treasure their tea sessions.

* * *

There are no rules to attraction. Which is the explanation Usagi was going with if anyone ever asked her why Mamoru’s collar bone covered in hickeys made her feel so hot and excited? Usagi traced the bruised skin with one finger while adding some more splotches of red, pink, and purple along Mamoru’s exposed neck and shoulder. Not that she was expecting anyone to ask. Except maybe Mamoru himself? Although she didn’t _ really _ expect Mamoru to be like ‘ _ Hey, Bun Head, what’s your deal my clavicle? _ ’ Especially not when, from the looks (well more like _ sounds _) of it, he seemed to be enjoying her fixation with his shoulder line as much as she was. 

Still, part of her felt like some old man living in the Victorian era, creeping on girls’ exposed shoulders and ankles but that feeling was drowned out by the moaning sound Mamoru made when she sucked on the skin below his ear, working her way back down to his collarbone. Sadly, Usagi hardly had any time to admire her artwork left on Mamoru’s upper torso as she made her way down lower, leaving matching pieces on his abdomen and on his thighs. 

She did, however, managed to wake up before Mamoru the next morning and was able to properly marvel at all the blotched imperfections she had sprinkled all over Mamoru’s perfect body. Usagi sat up in bed, rolling a stiff shoulder and smiled down at Mamoru who shifted in his sleep, nuzzling his head into the area between her thigh and hip. She mentally cooed at the sight and ran a hand through his hair. While sleeping in was definitely one of her preferred activities, Usagi could appreciate the little wonders waking up early had to offer. 

Usagi was also beginning to comprehend just how _ utterly _ whipped she was for this boy.

* * *

  
Midnight-blue eyes met baby blue ones from across the table. They were seated at a cushioned booth at a lovely little cafe. Not the one Usagi used for spilling the tea with the girls, but another wonderful cafe that served fresh coffee and chai with slices of cake and fresh-baked cookies. Usagi placed her white macadamia nut cookie next to her Kashmiri chai, which was a delightful shade of pink, angling everything so it was _ just right _, before taking a picture. She tucked her phone away, the image left for later editing before being uploaded to her Instagram. 

Usagi looked back up at Mamoru who tugged the collar of his denim jacket closer to his throat. 

Usagi rolled her eyes. With a small shake of her head, she chuckled, “You could’ve worn a turtleneck if you were that paranoid.”

“It’s 24 degrees out, Usako,” Mamoru shot back, tugging his collar more harshly this time.

“They’re hardly noticeable. Don’t be a baby!” Usagi whisper yelled, not wanting to draw in the attention of the two middle-aged women a few tables away from them. It was relatively empty in the shop, it being too late for the morning rush but too early for the lunchtime crowd. Usagi leaned back against the cushioned backrest and hummed softly, like an eager child, as she dipped her cookie into her tea and took a large bite, doing her best to ignore the exasperated look Mamoru was shooting her. 

“Hardly noticeable?” Mamoru scoffed, rolling back his sleeve and showing her his wrist that was decorated with purplish-red splotches that stood out against the pale skin on the inside of his arm. Maybe she _ was _ too into the whole hand/wrist thing. 

“Oh yeah, I forgot about that part,” Usagi took a sip of her pink tea, a delicate pinky held outward as she lifted her cup, “Why is it that everything always becomes a blur the day after we bang? Like I can never remember half of it until I get a reminder, you know? Must be the sudden rush of endorphins—” 

“Usa_ ko _.”

“Hey, you weren’t complaining about it last night,” Usagi leaned forward again, eyes narrowing at Mamoru. Mamoru crossed his arms across his chest and looked outside the cafe window. A group of high school kids walked by, speaking loudly and giving each other friendly shoves. Usagi felt a pang of nostalgia, recalling her own high school days. Afternoons in the arcade, make up tests, and Mako’s school lunches. Oh, what wondrous, simple times. Although being an adult did have its perks. For example, she didn’t have to go through the mortification of asking her mother for permission to obtain birth control. She did, however, still need Ami to come in with her to assure her she wasn’t being accidentally artificially inseminated when she was getting her IUD put in. Ami really was a true friend.

She looked back over to Mamoru who only looked a tad bit ridiculous with his jacket collar popped all the way, buttons done up to the top. 

“But if it bothers you that much I’ll relax a bit next time,” Usagi sighed putting her hands up in surrender. Both were quiet for another beat, busy people-watching through the window. 

“I didn’t say to _ stop _,” Mamoru said, after a moment, with an almost-pout. “It’ll get colder soon. I’ll survive I guess.” 

“You’re such a tsundere sometimes, Mamo-chan,” Usagi giggled, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear, attention focused back onto Mamoru. 

“Am not,” Mamoru said with a full-on pout. Usagi giggled some more leaning back against her cushioned seat. God, her boyfriend was so adorable. Looking down, she realized she had already eaten her cookie and still had three-quarters of her tea left. 

“Can I have some of your cookie? _ Please. _” Usagi made grabbing motions to the chocolate s'more cookie that sat on Mamoru’s left, already knowing he’d say yes because he was a lovely boyfriend who always shared because he loved Usagi more than anything.

“Sure,” Mamoru said and took a huge bite of his cookie before pushing the thin crescent shape that remained over to Usagi because while he was a lovely boyfriend who always shared because he loved Usagi more than anything, Mamoru was also a petty little bitch. 

“Fuck you,” Usagi said popping the last piece into her mouth whole with a scowl. 

“You already did. Like four times last night.” Nevermind, her boyfriend wasn’t adorable. He was a petty, smug, asshole. 

She rolled her eyes at Mamoru’s smirking face and resisted to urge to knock Mamoru’s drink out of his hands because unlike what some people believe, _ Usagi _ was actually the mature one in this relationship. 

Instead, she took another sip of her tea and later told Motoki that Mamoru had a hideous rash when they saw him at the arcade, and he questioned Mamoru’s ‘_ modest’ _ attire. 

* * *

Usagi hates that feeling. That weird tingly feeling in your fingertips after you come in from the cold. When your fingers suddenly feel too hot and itchy after the sudden change in temperature. Usagi hates it; hates how shaky and pink and itchy her fingers are when that happens. But she can ignore that feeling when her shaky, pink, itchy, fingers are winding themselves into Mamoru’s wet hair, hot breaths against cold lips, water droplets dripping onto the wooden floors of Mamoru’s apartment’s entryway.

They had got soaked in the rainfall that came out of nowhere and had to make a panicked and hasty retreat back to Mamoru’s apartment. The pair had just been out on a walk, thinking about maybe going to the movies. Maybe go watch the ducks swim around in the pond nearby or take a stroll through the park and look at the leaves that were just starting to change colour, making way for autumn to come. Then, out of the blue, the clouds above began to release their water, in a heavy, cold downpour. Rain droplets pelted against their skin, soaking their hair and clothes, leaving their bodies cold and wet.

And somewhere between the heaving breaths after the mad dash back to Mamoru’s apartment, the slow wait in the elevator, and desire-filled glances at the clothes clinging to each other’s wet bodies, their innocent day out took a not-so-innocent turn. 

Unadulterated longing, need, and desire found their way to the surface and pushed aside any logical thoughts of getting dry or perhaps of not making a giant mess in the entryway.

Shoes were awkwardly taken off, bodies still pressed against one another, mouths desperately moving against each other. Usagi snuck one hand up Mamoru’s shirt pulling it upwards with her, a non-verbal message that she wanted it _ off _. The two stumbled through the living room, towards Mamoru’s bedroom. They never quite made it there because Usagi may have gotten a little impatient. Just a little. 

She stepped out of her yellow sundress that clung to her frame and Mamoru tore off his shirt, his eyes raking in her petite figure dressed in a nude-ish pink bra and ivory white underwear. Usagi really enjoyed that look on his face because it rid her mind of the fleeting worry about not wearing a matching bra and underwear set that day. She enjoyed it so much she shoved him against the wall about five feet from his bedroom door, lips finding his once again. 

Her hands worked quickly, unbuttoning his jeans while one of his hands rested on her waist, the other finding its way to her ass. Usagi tugged down Mamoru’s jeans and boxers in one go and Mamoru’s fingers unclasped her bra with practiced motions. Soft moans filled the hallway and Mamoru sucked on the nape of her neck, groaning as Usagi rolled her hips against his, pressing against a welcomed hardness. 

Underwear fell to the floor and was aimlessly kicked to the side and with the last of their clothing removed, Usagi felt another surge of desire. Mamoru twisted, pushing Usagi so her back was flat against the wall, and Usagi wrapped her arms around Mamoru’s neck. She wrapped a leg around Mamoru’s waist, giving him better access; his hands gripping her waist and thigh and he began moving his hips against hers, desperate and hungry. 

They only made it to the hallway for Round 1 but eventually moved to Mamoru’s bedroom because no one can give proper oral sex with their knees aching on hard wooden floors. Round 2 was a bit slower, as the two of them took their time with softer touches, lingering kisses, and delighted touches. Steamy sighs and moans that became louder and louder blocked out the continuous _ pitter-patter _ of rain beating against the windows. 

Usagi distantly remembered that they’d have to clean up the entryway and the hallway after, but the thought was short and momentary since she became quickly distracted by Mamoru’s head between her thighs. The raging storm outside was a distant memory as Usagi became more focused on the storm raging inside of her. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth, followed by a low moan. Her hands tangled themselves in Mamoru’s hair and her legs spread further apart. Her hips buckled, Mamoru’s name slipped out of her mouth, quiet but needy. She felt hot breath against her sensitive skin, Mamoru huffing out a laugh as he kept teasing her slowly and torturously. Another whine escaped her lips and Usagi tugged on Mamoru’s hair, begging him to pick up the pace. 

Blessedly, Mamoru obliged. Fingers and mouth worked together harmoniously and Usagi didn’t even bother to try to be quiet as she let out a series of moans and whines mixed with Mamoru’s name, shaky hands grasping the sheets because she would probably rip out Mamoru’s hair if she kept holding onto his head. The room was filled with the sound Usagi’s increased moaning overlapping with the wet sucking sounds coming from a bit lower and the drumming beat of the rain that continued falling outside. Usagi felt her heart hammering in her chest as a wave of pleasure rippled through her body, and the only comprehensible thought she had for the following moments were ‘_ Shit, that was a good orgasm.’ _

Later, Usagi mopped up the entryway as Mamoru put his sheets as well as their still wet clothes into the washer and dryer. Both were already cleaned up, haven taken a long and hot shower together. They sat in the kitchen dressed in Mamoru’s pyjamas, sipping on hot chocolate, faces still flushed along with dopey smiles and honey-dripping gazes. The rain continued to come down outside, the sky now a dark hazy grey. Usagi curled her toes a bit, now cold due to the lack of shared body heat. But her belly was warm with giddiness and hot cocoa. And Mamoru looked so handsome with his damp hair drying into soft waves and blue eyes twinkling like the night sky as he smiled lovingly at her as he rolled up the sleeves of the too-large borrowed pyjama top she was wearing. He pressed a gentle kiss on her forehead and Usagi wrapped her arms around his slender waist, enjoying the sound of his heart beating and the cozy warmth Mamoru radiated. 

* * *

Whoever said sports cars were sexy was dead wrong. Sports cars are slim and compact. They’re all hard edges and sleek designs. Which makes sense since they’re designed to look good and drive fast. Sports cars, however, are totally, one hundred percent _ not _ designed to have sex in. 

When Usagi retold the story to the girls the following day, over sugary iced tea and strawberry shortcake, she was given several less than impressed looks. The sun was hidden behind poufy white clouds that day, a subtle breeze chilling the air, but the girls held onto to the remains of summer with an iron grip. That meant sundresses and miniskirts and cold drinks. 

Rei may have rolled her eyes and said ‘_ No, duh. Baka!’ _when Usagi lamented about the lack of sex-friendly innovation when it came to expensive cars, but hey, Usagi prefers to learn by experience, not common sense. 

Back to the story of how Usagi came to detest sports car. Specifically, Mamoru’s sports car. The two had spent the night out on a wonderful date and had returned to Mamoru’s apartment complex. Except, instead of making their way up to Mamoru’s bedroom, Usagi suggested they get started in Mamoru’s sexy sports car. 

“_ Ouch! _” 

“Move over here, not— _ ow! _” Usagi struggled to move closer to the driver’s seat as something stabbed her hip. The red stiletto (that perfectly matched the exterior paint of Mamoru’s car) on her left foot was slipping off, so Usagi just kicked them both off and tore off her blouse while she was at it. She managed to finally haul herself over the console, awkwardly straddling Mamoru’s lap, steering wheel firm against her back. 

“Your stupid PRNDL stick stabbed me,” Usagi bemoaned, rubbing her sore side. There’d surely be bruising there tomorrow. 

“Prindle stick? Do you mean the _ gear shift _?” 

“Shut up, do I look like a mechanic?”

“No, most definitely not.” 

“Hey! Don’t laugh at me. I had to do all the hard work while you literally just sat there. Besides, there’s not exactly a whole lot of room to maneuver around in here,” Usagi grouched. Mamoru tilted his head back to get a better look at the dark inside of his car, eyes wandering around as if this was the first time he’d seen the interior. 

Usagi took the time to memorize the gentle slope of his high nose, the rosy colouring to his sharp cheeks, likely from both arousal and the heat building up in the tight space. His dark locks, slightly wavy and looked almost blue in the dim light coming from the roof of the car. The top few buttons of his white dress shirt were undone, revealing his defined collarbone and smooth skin. Usagi’s hands rest on Mamoru’s firm chest, while Mamoru’s were softly placed on her waist, where her miniskirt had already begun to bunch up, revealing her lacey blue panties and the creamy skin of her thighs. 

“It _ is _ pretty cramped in here. Maybe we should—” 

Usagi cut Mamoru off, left hand clamped tight over his lips. One of the many things she loved about Mamoru was that he was always so considerate of her. Always asking if she was alright or if she wanted to stop or try something else. But today she wasn’t in the mood for consideration, she wanted him to stop talking and start doing something. And by something she meant _ her _. 

“Nope, we’re doing this. It’s a vital experience every couple should have. Car sex. Have to do it at least once. Besides,” Usagi smiled removing her hand from her boyfriend’s mouth. “I have never quit at anything in my entire life and I’m not starting now!”

Mamoru raised his eyebrow and looked ready to object her blatantly untrue statement but Usagi never gave him the chance. Soft smile turning slightly manic, she reached down with her right hand and pulled on the lever on the side of the seat, and the two slid backward with a startling jolt. Usagi mentally thanked the universe that it went backwards and not _ forwards _ and smashed them both in the steering wheel because she was just winging that right there. She really knew _ nothing _ about how cars worked so not embarrassing herself right there was a pretty solid feat. 

The wide-eyed look Mamoru gave her, part arousal, part awe, and part what was possibly genuine fear was also a pleasant victory. 

“See, it’s fine. It’s not like we need a lot of room anyways,” Usagi leaned closer, mouth centimetres away from Mamoru’s ear, her right hand pulling on the other lever to recline the seat back as far as it went, so instead of sitting in his lap, she was practically on top of Mamoru. 

“I want to be as close to you as possible right now,” Usagi whispered. Mamoru tugged her downwards, so she was pressed flush against him, his lips connecting to hers, giving her the A-okay to keep going. 

The next bit was a frenzy of lips locking onto whatever skin they could catch, hands roaming up and down each other’s body. Usagi grinded her hips against Mamoru’s, ripping open the rest of his shirt and undoing his pants. Mamoru pushed her skirt up higher, hands familiarizing themselves with her damp underwear, fingers slipping beneath them. Usagi arched her back involuntarily, a soft moan muffled by the hot skin of Mamoru’s neck. 

Yep, she was definitely on the money with that hand kink. 

Usagi found her hips buckling, pressing more intently against Mamoru’s growing erection. They didn’t even bother to fully remove the rest of their clothing, not wanting to waste any more time. Usagi pushed her hair back, getting it out of the way, before sliding down onto Mamoru much faster than she had initially intended, but both of their arousal made everything so wet and slick. 

The two continued though, the lavish car filled with laughter and moaning and some other frankly lewd sounds. There was just something exhilarating about the confined space and dark atmosphere; both half undressed, pressed close against each other, as Usagi rocked her hips on top of Mamoru as he clutched the fabric of her miniskirt tighter. 

Thank goodness for tinted windows because anyone passing through the underground parking in Mamoru’s apartment complex at a quarter past midnight would have seen quite the sight. 

The night ended with them sweaty, breathing heavily, but grinning in post-orgasmic bliss, laughing about how they most definitely ruined the seat of Mamoru’s car. It may have been smart to lay down a towel or shirt, but like Usagi said. She preferred to learn by experience.

* * *

“Oh no. There’s only _ one _ bed? And we have to spend the night? Together? _ Scandalous. _” Mamoru shoots her a look that filled both with exasperation and fondness. Mostly exasperation though. 

“First of all, we have shared a bed together many_ many _ times,” Mamoru lifted her baby pink duffle bag onto his shoulder with an effortless motion and Usagi’s heart fluttered a bit. Watching someone do something so mundane shouldn’t give her butterflies, but if she was being honest watching Mamoru do anything with that effortless fluidity always set her heart on edge. 

“Also, _ yes _ , we’re spending the night together. That’s why we came here?” They made their way over to the elevator and Usagi jabbed the button for their floor with her thumb. The couple had come for a weekend getaway to Kawagoe, staying at a bougie hotel with a terrific view. It was a spur of the moment decision and Usagi was pretty surprised Mamoru actually agreed to it. He was definitely was not the type to be up for a spontaneous trip but then again, Usagi may have seduced a ‘yes’ out of him when she proposed the trip wearing that teeny, tiny skirt of her that made her legs look so long and inviting, paired with a pair of tight stockings that made her upper thighs look soft and very kissable. She would have felt a little guilty for using Mamoru’s enthusiasm for her bare legs to get him to come along on this last-minute trip expect he most definitely picked up on _ her _ eccentric enthusiasm for his hands and arms so Usagi had to do what she needed to keep the upper hand (hehe _ hands _). 

“But, if it’s such a problem,” Mamoru said glancing over, his tone full of gentle teasing, “You are more than welcomed to sleep on the floor, Usako.” 

Usagi let out a gasp, but the element of outrage was ruined by the smile she was unable to keep off her face “You’d make me sleep on the floor, Mamo-chan? And I used to think you were a gentleman, wow.” Mamoru rolls his eyes at her again. Of course, Mamoru wouldn’t understand the heart-fluttering romantics of spending a night out of town, sharing a single bed with a handsome man. She couldn’t wait to spill the details to the girls later; Mako would appreciate this momentous occasion, unlike _ some people _. 

They were quiet for the rest of the way to their suite. Upon entering, Usagi rushed over to the window to ‘_ ooh’ _ and ‘ _ ahh _’ at the pretty view, city lights twinkling like stars in the distance. The sky was mostly dark now; a painting of dark blues and inky blacks mixed with light grey clouds that hid the moon but Usagi could still make out the barest hint of a glowing crescent shape. Next, she made her way over to the enormous bed, flopping down on it to test its springiness and softness. Damn, it was a nice bed. Fluffy pillows and soft bed sheets that probably had an insane thread count. Bougie, indeed. 

The two had already eaten dinner, sharing two large bowls of spicy tsukemen, so Usagi was still relatively full. Jumping off of the bed and standing upright, Usagi shrugged off her wool coat and hung it up in the coat rack by the door since she knew Mamoru wouldn’t be too pleased if she just threw it on the ground or the bed. Afterwards, she tugged Mamoru back onto the bed, telling him to feel how soft the sheets were. The two laid down on the bed, on top of the sheets, taking a moment to relax. They spoke about how nice and clean the bathroom was and how forward they were looking to eating breakfast in the hotel tomorrow and all the sightseeing they could do in their two days here. 

Eventually, they decided to wash up and go to sleep so they’d be well rested for tomorrow morning. 

The next day was wonderful. After breakfast they headed to the streets, walking around and taking in the sights. Usagi was especially excited about Candy Alley. A narrow and bustling alleyway lined with candy shops of all kinds; it was basically like heaven on Earth. Mamoru bought her some karinto and tiny cakes that came it pretty little packaging and they shared some chocolate and vanilla bean ice cream on the way back. By the time they had returned to their hotel, Usagi’s feet were sore so the rest of the evening was spent cuddled up on the bed, speaking in slightly hushed tones, whispering sweet nothings and pressing gentle kisses to each other’s cheeks and foreheads. 

The next day was spent similarly; exploring the area, trying new places to eat, and taking pictures on the busy streets. Time flew by quicker than Usagi could keep up with and exhaustion from being out all day settled in and she was out like a light, slumbering peacefully on the soft cushioned bed. 

It had been a peaceful and light weekend; it was fun and relaxing, filled with romance and love. The perfect weekend getaway! And anyone who had spotted Mamoru and her would quickly agree the two were an adorable and wholesome couple, clearly in love with each other, totally head over heels, meant to be, tied together by the string of fate. 

Speaking of tied, even though the two were to check out from the hotel in a little over thirty minutes, Usagi thought it’d be a waste not to make full use of the giant, fluffy bed they had in their suite. 

Usagi marvelled at the silky reddish-pink ribbon she had purchased the other day; it was soft and shiny and sparkled in the light. And it was currently tied in a neat, tight bow around Mamoru’s wrists. 

They were cutting it pretty close for time here, lest they wanted to miss their train back, so Usagi decided to step it up and move a little faster. And from the moaning and whining beneath her, it looks like the increase in speed was appreciated. 

Usagi spread her bare thighs a bit further apart, getting into a more comfortable and steadier position. Realigning herself, she moved her hips with a little less care than before; moving with a quicker, slightly sloppier pace. Her hands travelled up and down Mamoru’s naked chest, enjoying the firm muscle beneath her fingertips. She bent down a bit more, pressing hot kisses along Mamoru’s collarbone and neck, making her way up to his jaw. She muffled the sounds of his moaning, covering them up with some featherlight kisses before refocusing her attention back to her main task. Her hips moving with more ferocity, eliciting her name in the form of a low growl from Mamoru. She tried hard to stifle her own moans, her heart beating faster and faster. Her left hand kept her steady and her right hand migrated downwards, the well-practiced and deliberate touches against her sensitive skin sent her over the edge. Mamoru followed suit soon after and Usagi collapsed on top of him, heaving breaths and a rush of bliss spreading down to her toes. 

Eventually, she had to get up and untie Mamoru, her smaller fingers rubbing circles on the inside of his wrist, on top of the pink marks left from the tightness of the ribbon. She pressed a kiss onto both of his wrists and then another one to his lips. With only ten minutes before they needed to check out, the pair quickly cleaned themselves up, Usagi wiping between her thighs with a damp towel before using the bathroom. Quickly slipping into skinny jeans and an oversized hoodie, Usagi snatched up her phone and charger from the wall, noting they had five minutes left. They grabbed their jackets and their bags and Usagi hastily stuffed the red ribbon into the back pocket of her jeans, one end dangling out as they made their way to the front desk to return their key cards. 

A perfect weekend getaway, no doubt about it.

* * *

  
“Waffles. Round ones that are _ super _ fluffy.”

“Uh-huh.”

“With strawberries and bananas. Covered in caramel and chocolate sauce.”

“Anything else?”

“Zaru soba with just the convenience store _ mentsusyu _. With ginger on top. Like a lot of ginger and a giant poached egg. Also pickled plum onigiri. Oh, and radish kimchi and roasted seaweed with some white rice and soy sauce.”

“...With the waffles?” 

“Yes. And get some bacon and mac’n’cheese. Wait! The kimchi, bacon, and mac’n’cheese together inside the waffles to make a sandwich. With sour cream and seaweed flakes.” 

Mamoru groaned and tipped his head back, hitting the headboard with a _ thud _.

“Can’t you just pick something _ normal _ for once?” He lamented. 

“It’s not my fault your dick gives me very specific brunch cravings. Don’t make me come so much if you don’t want me getting so hungry, geez.” Mamoru groaned some more, cheeks flushed pink, as he shoved a pillow into Usagi’s face. Still, after all this time he became shy and flustered when the previous night's activities were mentioned. It was adorable. 

“Well, you have to feed me _ something _. My stomach is gonna cave in on itself!” Usagi whined, tossing the pillow aside and crawling over to her boyfriend. 

His side of the bed was already made, sheets pulled down smoothly, pillows fluffed up nicely. They were in Usagi’s shared apartment, for once. With Makoto and Minako both out of town, the couple decided to spend the night at Usagi’s. Well, actually, Usagi begged Mamoru to come over and help her cook dinner and of course. Last night's events were hardly planned but very pleasant nonetheless. 

Usagi kneeled in front of Mamoru, giggling at how adorably ridiculous he looked pouting while clutching a stuffed bunny to his chest. A white, long-sleeved shirt hung loosely on his frame, almost slipping off his right shoulder. Rose-coloured blush stood out harshly on the smooth skin of his cheekbones and the tips of his ears. Usagi always thought it was super cute how quickly his ears became flushed, always giving away how embarrassed or awkward Mamoru felt. Mamoru’s hair was wavy and disordered; it was getting rather long, falling into his eyes in delicate, black waves. He’d probably get a haircut soon and Usagi wished she could destroy all scissors in existence because he looked so soft and cute and hot. Boys shouldn’t be allowed to be cute _ and _ hot, Usagi decided. It was unfair the number of backflips her stomach did every time she saw Mamoru. 

“Fine, we’re getting _ just _ the waffles. You can have fruit and chocolate sauce with it. Definitely _ no _ sour cream and kimchi.” 

“You’re a picky eater, Mamo-chan,” Usagi giggled, poking his flushed cheeks. 

“Get dressed,” Mamoru huffed, tossing the stuffed rabbit at Usagi. Usagi enjoyed the view of Mamoru’s retreating backside before climbing out of bed herself. Glancing out the window, she saw the sun was out, shining brightly on the last day of summer. After washing up, Usagi pulled her long strands into her regular buns and opened her closet wide to decide on her outfit. She glanced back out the window, the sounds of birds chirping in the distance. An absolutely delightful idea sprung into her head. 

“Hey, Mamo-chan!” Usagi called out to Mamoru, who was in the kitchen cleaning up the dishes from the night before like the kind soul he was. “Let’s go to the beach today!”

Usagi was already pulling out the brand-new bikini she bought at the start of summer but never ended up wearing. It was a pale pink, one-shoulder, with a bondage side wrap, knotted with a perfect bow and a high-cut bottom to match. It made her thighs and boobs look amazing and there was no way in hell she wasn’t going to wear this summer. So, she had to make to most of the last day of summer. 

Sure, she had to promise no more ‘ungodly food suggestions’ (as Mamoru put it), in order to convince Mamoru the beach was the perfect destination for today, but it was totally worth it. 

Later they were in Mamoru’s sports car, driving along the coast to the sandy beach. Swimsuits and towels packed along with sunscreen and a copious number of snacks. Usagi laughed, sticking her arms up into the air, enjoying the top being down on Mamoru’s car. The wind almost blew off her large, flowery sun hat but the smell of the salty sea air was too refreshing to miss out on. 

It was the last day of summer but Usagi was content knowing she’d spend countless other last days of summer with Mamoru in the future. It was a thrilling thing to think of; an everlasting forever to be filled with last days and first days and just an infinite amount of days and each day would only result in Usagi falling in love with Mamoru more and more because there were no restrictions on her love, it was endless and boundless. And it was perfect, to her at least. 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write a beach sex scene but I am quite unfamiliar with Japanese beach etiquette/norms so I'll leave it to your imaginations! 
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> find me on tumblr: @spider-momo


End file.
